What Went Wrong?
by IRlyLoveFanFiction
Summary: Before Melody became an over-controlling slut who would do anything to keep Demyx in her life, she was sweet and generous and wouldn't hurt a fly. What happened in the first couple years of their relationship that made Melody's obsession with Demyx come to be? Read on how the first year and that start of her crumbling personality was formed. Warning: Hinted yaoi


**Hello there everyone, to put you guys at bay in your anticipation for the next BP chapter I started this. It's a oneshot about where Melody "went wrong" with Demyx in the three years Zexion was MIA. The song I listened to for this is OLDER THAN ME! I understand people hate Melody, but this is to show why she became sweet and innocent to a mean whore.**

* * *

**Melody's POV**

"What does love really feel like?" I had to ask. I had to know. My mother patted me on the head, "Oh I think you're too young for that." But I'm not. I've got, I've got a boyfriend now. "No, you know... Demyx?" I whispered, embarrassed to be talking about my new relationship. Boy did mom's eyes light up, "That boy you tried to hit on?" Well geeze, when she put it like that I kind of regretted what I asked. Aunt Laurel would probably have better advice. Should I have asked her?

It just took one knowing smile from my mother for me to understand that she was taking this just as serious as I was. "Real love, is when you feel the happiest. When you know you would do anything in your ability to make sure that the happiness stays." Cheesey... but I like it! I tilted my head to the side, "Anything in my ability?" That seemed a bit far-fetched. Mom just smiled, "Yes. _Anything_ in your ability. Make sure that the happiness is there as long as possible, and don't let go of it. That's love." All I did was nod and run away.

If that's love... Then I know I love Demyx! When would I ever let him go? He'll always be mine, _always_! I know it, that happiness she talked about! It's in my heart, and I'll always have it, as long as I have Demyx. We had been a couple for a whole 3 months! Three months feels like a long time! It's going to last... it really will, and I know it! Spring is just around the corner, it's a good day. And a good start... to the rest of my life. My life with _Demyx_!

**May 19th That Year**

When I called Demyx, to ask if he wanted to hang out with me... he didn't answer. I called back, twice, but nothing. So I called his house phone... "Hello, this is Adriana speaking, may I ask who is calling?" Demyx's mom! Why did she have to pick up, I was hoping for Demyx! "U-uh, hi there Mrs. Riverton, I was calling because er-" Her surprised laugh cut off my awkward mumbling. "Oh it's _you_ Melody! I'd love to put Demyx on the phone, but he's just been busy all day ripping through the phone-books since... I think five a.m.!" She always knew how to make a weird situation seem normal. Demyx's mom is kinda weird in that way.

"Why's he going through the phone books? I mean he has my phone number, what other one would he need?" It sounded a little mean, but Mrs. R wouldn't mind. After another short chuckle, she continued, "Oh well you see he misses one of his old friends. He wants to see if he can find a new house number to wish him a happy birthday today." Old friend...? That's right, some _boy_ who up and vanished with the rest of his family. That was Demyx's 'friend'. Some friend, though. Who would leave without leaving a phone number? What a horrible person!

"So uh, could I like come over?" Demyx shouldn't waste his time looking for a stupid phone number, even if he thinks it's the best thing to do. "Well... only if you promise not to distract him, then of course!" Sure she sounded nice, but I knew she really didn't want me to come over. So I hung up without saying anything. Demyx couldn't let some 'friend' who abandoned him run his life. _Ruin_ his life._  
_

**July 14th That Year**

I thought it was great, not having to go to school. Demyx used to get so distracted with school-work that we didn't have time to talk to each other. Now that it was summer, we had much more time to see each other. Actually, my family had planned a trip to the coast. I was planning on telling Demyx ahead of time, but I waited until now to surprise him with it. When I called he hadn't suspected a thing. I just told him to bring whatever he needed for swimming and be at my house.

His parents knew what I was planning, all because _my_ parents thought it would be a good idea. When I told Demyx we weren't going to be swimming in my pool, he looked disappointed. But once I explained, he was excited. He said he hadn't been to an actual beach in years. That didnt surprise me, with his parents being dirt-poor. The whole way to the beach, all Demyx could talk about was the last time he had been to a beach. With his 'friend'.

"You're saying he didn't enjoy himself at all? Was your 'friend' retarded or something? Why would he hate the beach?" I didn't mean to hurt Demyx's feelings, I was just surprised his friend was such a downer. "Well if you were listening to me," Demyx sounded annoyed, "He _always_ gets sunburned, he _can't_ swim well, and the last time we ever went to a beach he got his toe pinched by a crab! And then there were sand fleas, and they _ate him alive_!" I was listening! I just... didn't pay attention to the parts with his friend in it.

"Oh, well I guess that doesn't sound like fun." I sighed, looking away. Demyx was really upset about what I said. "And he wasn't retarded, he was actually smarter than me. Probably smarter than _you_! And at least he would listen to me even if he didn't care!" Oh yeah, he was mad... I made him upset, and I have to fix it. But I'll never let him be upset with me, at least, not for silly things like this.

**September 1st That Year**

School started again, but this year we were no longer silly freshmen. We were sophomores. It was fun to say, knowing that no one would pick on me anymore, now that my crutches were gone as well. Demyx on the other hand... wasn't feeling so joyful. "What's wrong? Worried about how much harder things are this year?" I laughed, sitting next to him. We only had one class together, according to our schedule. So lunch period was probably going to be the only time we could talk during school. The class we shared was biology, and the biology teacher has ears and eyes like a hawk. Not to mention how strict she is.

Demyx just looked away, and for a second I thought it was me who did something wrong. "I thought he would be here, by now..." Demyx sighed, still not looking at me. "What? Who are you talking about?" Did he mean... his old friend? Demyx just shook his head and got up, "It's nothing. I'm not really hungry, so, I'll call you when I get home." And just like that he was gone. "So he's still in love with _him_?" I asked myself aloud. "Oh yeah!" I turned to my right, to see who was talking to me.

I gasped in awe, "Katherine! What are you doing here?" Katherine was a friend of mine, and I hadn't seen her since the seventh grade! "Moved, _again_. You know, my dad's gotta run in circles while hopping on one foot for his bosses. But forget about me, what about you? Saw you talking with the blondee, and now I hear you saying he loves someone else?" Katherine was like a big sister to me. Her dad worked for the government and she had to move several times because of it.

She had to be a senior by now, though. If anyone could help me, it was her. Katherine was, if anything, the 'perfect woman'. She could cook, she could take care of herself, but she was still a really nice person. Also the fact her skin is flawless and her hair always looks good is another thing. When we were in middle school she used to give me tips on how to get guys to notice me. Maybe, she could help me now. "Yeah he... he's got some 'friend' that he still cares about."

Katherine sat down next to me and laughed, "Oh, Melody, you're slackin'! You know what you should do every time he's thinking of another woman?" I shrugged, "I don't think that matters when he's not thinking about other women. He's thinking of a _guy_." That threw Katherine for a loop. 'Guess she never dealt with this kind of thing before. But either way, she brushed off the news and continued, "Boy or girl, doesn't matter. Next time he's thinking of someone else, you _impress_ him! Make him think about you, and forget about anyone else." Cyptic messages weren't making me happier.

"How though? Do I-" "Let me finish, Melody. Sheesh, as impatient as ever, hm? You should dress up a little, put a bit more make-up on or something. Something that will get his attention. Or you could just get more serious with him, add a little tongue to a kiss. Or add _less_ and play hard to get. Either one should grab his attention. I mean men are men, no matter their orientation if you over-do or under-do something, they'll totally notice." Katherine laughed, like talking about this was like talking about hairless cats and this was some kind of joke.

"Oh... I guess I could do that." But could I really? I'd never been one to be... like that. Katherine nodded, "Oh yeah, totally. Just, remember not to go too far with it. Don't just go flashing your goodies or asking him to flash his. That's just being slutty. Save that, and be careful about it, when you're older. You're still just a kid." With a pat on the back, I was convinced. "Here, have this." Katherine left a tube of lip gloss on the table and then left, towards a table with other seniors.

Demyx has to stop thinking about that idiot who abandoned him. If all I have to do for him to forget, is add more or less to our kisses... I'll be all he thinks about in no time. And when I'm older, like Katherine says, I'll give him a lot more to think about. A lot more to keep on his mind.

**December 25th That Year**

Last year, Demyx and I had gotten together around Christmas. So there were two things to celebrate in December. Our anniversary, and Christmas. So here I was, with a box in my hand, wrapped up all nice for my boyfriend. His presents for Christmas had already been opened, so this would be like a surprise. He thought I put our anniversary present in with his Christmas stuff, but I didn't. When I arrived at Demyx's house, to give him his present... He didn't have one for me.

"I'm sorry," Demyx said sheepishly, "I forgot I was supposed to give you one, today, you know with Christmas and whatnot?" I was furious with him. How could he forget? "What do you mean you forgot?" I snapped, throwing his present to the ground in anger. "You don't even love me do you! You love... You love that stupid guy who you haven't even heard from in over a year!" It was true, I knew it. Me? I was just a minor distraction. Something to ease his pain.

"Melody, no! I-" "Shut up! I don't believe you!" And I didn't. I didn't think he was telling me the truth at all. But that was okay if he didn't love me, because he would. I loved him, and I'll always hold onto that. Distraction... yeah, a distraction. I'll distract him enough one day, so much he'll laugh at the thought of _him_. He wont care about that asshole anymore. I'll be at the center of his thoughts, not any other girl or boy. If someone tries to take him away from me... Well I'll just have to make sure that never happens.

**May 19th, Next Year**

Demxy and I sorted out our problems, and we both apologized. Katherine left in February, but wished me good luck with whatever problems rolled my way. I was sure, that things would get better. Until today. I called Demyx, but no answer. I called his house phone... "Hello, this is Adriana, may I ask who's calling?" Demyx's mother... "Don't you have caller ID yet? It's me, Melody." I made sure my tone was light, and not hostile. "Oh, Melody, sorry. I know you must be wondering where Demyx is, huh? He's at the library, said he was going to try the phone-books there for-" I hung up.

So he does love him still. I'm not good enough...?

* * *

**So that's it. Letme know if there are any typos, I thought I got them all but I have no idea...**


End file.
